


Сон

by Mildim



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildim/pseuds/Mildim
Summary: Если и есть другой мир, в котором счастлив он и окружающие его люди, то даже там его настигнет отголосок тех войн и смертей.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 2





	Сон

Беспокойно вздрагивая, Изуна спал. 

И снилось ему будто в мире кровная вражда длится столетиями без перерывов. 

Те, с кем он был сейчас счастлив, медленно, но верно уничтожали его родных братьев и его самого, мечтали изничтожить весь его клан. Оглушенные яростью за тех, кого любили и кого уже нет в живых, бессмысленной ненавистью и местью, они не верили никому. Даже себе. 

Все то, что он так ценил сейчас, то, что построили они вместе, всего этого даже и не существовало. 

Бесконечно тонущий в войнах мир давил зачатки добра. Абсолютно бессмысленные войны. 

Всхлипывая от безысходности, Изуна умирал. До боли не хотел оставлять брата одного. Ведь тот не выдержит. Но ничего, абсолютно ничего не мог со всем этим сделать. 

Сжавшись в комок, Изуна слепо комкал во вспотевших, холодных руках простыню. Беспокойно кусал губы, пытаясь хоть как-то вернуть себя в реальность, утопить приснившееся в тактильных ощущениях. 

Беспомощно раскрыв глаза, подернутые белесой пленкой, сжался еще сильнее. 

— Изуна?.. — Хриплый, излишне глубокий после сна голос. 

Учиха вцепился в того, не желая отпускать, и все же отпустил кошмар. Всего лишь кошмар. 

Сенджу положил широкую ладонь тому на спину и придвинулся ближе, прижимая того к себе. 

— Мне приснилось, будто ничего этого нет... Тобирама убил меня, а ты... — Изуна хотел продолжить. Но Хаширама ласково коснулся большим пальцем нижней губы, обрывая поток слов. 

Без слов все поняв, но все еще подрагивая, Изуна постепенно успокаивался, засыпая уже без сновидений. 

*** 

Медленно раскрывший глаза Изуна в смятении кусал бледные губы. Еще никогда до этого во снах он не видел такого счастью и умиротворения... 

— Брат, я видел во сне...


End file.
